revengeoftheislandfandomcom-20200213-history
Eat, Puke and Be Wary
Previously on Total Drama: Revenge of the Island... An epic air battle turned into an epic fail when Cameron crashed her ride and her chances of winning! Zoey got shafted by Scott , Scott got scared by a shark, and Jo got chucked by catapult! We're down to the final four! Who's going to the finals, and who's gonna be cut loose? Find out right now on Total... Drama... Revenge of the Island! Plot The episode opens to Zoey and Cameron, who meet up in a tree to discuss their plan of getting rid of Scott, because of all the people he's booted off. Not too far away, Scott overhears their plans while setting up snares to trap Fang. Cameron suggests convincing Lightning to join their alliance, but Scott ruins their meeting by breaking the branch they were sitting on, causing Cameron to fall. Scott then pushes Scott into one of his snares, while Zoey lands in Scott's arms. After trying to earn her vote against Lightning, Zoey laughs at the suggestion. But, after a sudden performance of major athletic heights by Lightning, Zoey questions her decision. Meanwhile, Cameron lands randomly next to Lightning, who's shooting hoops. Cameron tries to get Lightning to join his and Zoey's alliance, but Lightning's too distracted by shooting hopes, leaving Cameron to think he agreed. Afterwards, Scott slings Cameron using another snare and then proceeds to convince Lightning to vote with him, resulting in the same way. Later, when Chris is announcing the challenge, he gets caught in one of Scott's snares and is slung into the outhouse. Chef, now taking the temporary role as host, calls for some interns while Chris gives Chef the "green light" for all of his nasty challenges. For Chef's first challenge, the contestants have a cook-off using local ingredients, and due to DJ's contract, he's brought back to judge the food. While Cameron attempts to grab some mushrooms off of a tall treeside, Scott helps out, trying to win Cameron's vote against Lightning, eventually resulting in Scott being chased by a Wooly Beaver. While Chris is still stuck in the outhouse, Lightning, Scott, and Cameron are all terrorized by animals, causing Zoey to decide on making a salad, which attacks her. Lightning pours gasoline into his frying pan, setting an intern on fire. Cameron then decides to make a kiche using his toxic mushrooms, which Scott decides to do as well. After Zoey beats up her salad, Scott comes over to make distracting small talk while he sabotages her salad with poison ivy. Cameron's kiche then cooks perfectly, while Scott's looks like death. Lightning tries to knock out a maggot with a frying pan, but knocks himself out instead. After presenting their disgusting food, DJ escapes in horror, which causes Chef to change the rules so that the contestants have to eat their own food. As the contestants attempt to eat their food, Scott uses another diversion to swap his and Cameron's quiches, resulting in him winning the first challenge. As punishment for losing the challenge, Lightning, Cameron, and Zoey must wear tracking collars during the second challenge, dubbed by Chef as "Dork Hunter". The contestants had to run to the finish line and tag the flag pole. Cameron won that challenge. In the end, at the elimination ceremony, Zoey, Lightning, and Cameron were safe, which meant Scott's chances at the million dollars came to an end. At the dock, Chris arrived. He let Fang join him in the Hurl of Shame. Chris said it was his way of saying "thanks" for flinging him into a pit of poo. As payback, Chris tosses Scott and Fang away from the island. Chef saved him some toxic quiche. Chris takes a bite and vomits. As Chris pukes, he signs off the show. MORE TO BE ADDED LATER... Characters Trivia General *This is the first time where there is only one girl in the final four. *This also the first time in the final four where there is not two boys and two girls. *The austraian title for this episode is "Eat and Run". *Interestingly DJ appeared in the eleventh episode of this season the last episode which he was still a contestant is the eleventh episode of last season. Continuity *This is the fourth eating challenge of the series thus continuing the trend of every season having one *This is the fourth episode in a row in which a member from the screaming gaffers makes a cameo. *This is the third episode in which chef has taken the role of host the others being Basic Straining and Are We There Yeti. **Coincidentally both featured the final four of their respective seasons. *This is the fifth episode in which a cameo was involved/part of the challenge. *Both Characters voiced by Cle Bennett appear in this episode making this the first time since The Ex Flies where two characters share the same voice actor. *This is the last episode where DJ's apperances. Gallery 640px-Eat puke and be wary-1-.png|Chris and Chef flying kites during the recap. 1101-1-.png|The 3 birds and squirrel are sitting in a tree. Lightningandtheseaguls.PNG|Give me five! XD EPBW (10)-1-.png|Chef says that no wimps are going to make it to his finale. EP11DJRETURN.png|DJ arrives to judge the contestants' cooking challenge. Ep11Scottdish.png|Scott's quiche. EP11Zoeydish.png|Zoey decides to make a salad... EP11ZOEYSALDATTACKHER.png|...but it attacks her. Ep11Camerondish.png|Cameron's quiche. EP11Lightningdish.png|Lightning burn is first meal. Ep11final4.png|The contestants with their meals. Ep11eatchallenge.png|Since DJ left, the contestants have to eat their own food. Scott swapped with cameron.png|Cameron pukes after Scott switches their quiches. 830px-TDROTINEW2!!!.png|Zoey is the third one to puke and loses the first challenge. Scottwinfirstpart.png|Scott wins part one by swapping his meal with Cameron's. Chefattwkzoeywithispastgun.png|Chef knocks Zoey off a cliff, breaking her necklace of Mike. Zoeyrevenge.png|Zoey vows revenge on Chef! Karma.png|Fang springs into action. Zoeyvschef.png|Zoey VS Chef. Lightingcameron.png|Lightning thought he won the challenge... TDRI EPW (9)-1-.png|...until Cameron hits the pole first. Eliminationfinal4.png|The final 4 face the elimination ceremony. Eatpukeandbewaryscottbeforehiselimination-1-.png|Zoey glares at Scott before his elimination. Scotthurl-1-.png|Scott is eliminated. Category:Episodes